Fatality
by Ella Mental
Summary: Anya Never saw anything wrong with living on the edge. But one fateful car accident changed everything
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I lost the original first chapter so I'm sorry if this isn't exactly the same.

Chapter One:

"Do you want me to do it?" I asked my best friend Spike as he tried to hotwire the awesome red convertible in front of me.

"No I can do it," He said shooing me to stand elsewhere.

"You guys maybe this isn't the best idea,"said Spike's stalker(a.k.a:wannabee girlfriend) Laura.

I grinned, "What? Hotwiring a car or driving underage?"

"Anya I think you have mental issuses."

"Why because I refuse to be a girly girl like you?

"Girls it's ready," Spike shouted to us as the car roared to life.

I ran towards the car.

"NO I REFUSE TO RISK MY LIFE. See you Monday."

"Wuss," I muttered as I jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Priss is more like it," Spike said with a smile and in that moment my secret fear that Spike actually liked Laura vanished.

We drove around for a while and ended up in the park where we had spent so many elementary school days.

I went and laid on top of the picnic table. Spike did some weird flippy thing and joined me.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Truth I guess."

"What do you love for in a girl?"

He smiled, "Well she's got to be tougher than Laura, strong, funny,smart."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, "She's got to be just like you."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry but girls like me are in short supply these days."

He laughed, "I better get you home before your dad has a stroke."

Now I always knew riding in a car with Spike was dangerous(Even though he was fourteen he never even considered drivers training) but we'd been doing reckless crap like this for as long as I could remember.

I reached for the radio, "You mind," I asked him.

He shook his head, "I don't care."

'Tragic Kingdom' by No Doubt came blaring from the stereo.

"I love this song."

It all happened so fast. Horns blared, tires screeched and the next thing I knew our car had flipped over in a ditch. I put my arms above my head in a desperate attempt not to hit the ground but the pain gripped my head instantly.

"Spike," I called looking to where my best friend's body hang limply from the seat. I took in the full sight and thought I would be sick. Blood was everywhere and a substance I'd never seen before, brains, gushed from his head.

I called my best friend's name one last time before the darkness gripped me and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you like these two chapters let me know and I'll continue it

A/N: Same as first chapter's note pretty much. This chapter is from Anya's dad's point of view.

Chapter Two: Dad

I glanced at my badge as I threw it into my duffel bag. Being off duty at last was a great feeling. I sunk into my favorite chair and waited.

"Where is that girl?" I asked myself quietly as I looked at the taunting numbers of the digital clock. They read 11:30.

The phone rang.

"About time," I muttered as I answered, "Hello?"

" Is Mr. Stevens there?" the voice asked on the other end.

"This is he," I answered. Darn telemarketers I need to get caller I.D.

"Mr. Stevens are you aware that your daughter was driving with and underage driver this evening?"

My eyes widened four times their regular size, "What kind of an underage driver?"

"A boy."

Curse him! I'll kill Spike Micheals.

"Mr. Stevens there's been an accident."

I swallowed and asked the question I had been dreading, "Is she okay?"

"Your daughter is in stable condition but we need you to come down to the hospital. She's too afraid to speak with us."

Then I asked another question that wasn't nearly as important to me, "How's the driver?"

There was a silence, "The driver was pronounced dead on the scene."

I grabbed my jacket, "Thank you," I hung up.

My daughter wasn't too afraid to speak. She was too sad. She had to know he was gone. He was her life like she is mine. I didn't know how she would get over this but I knew one thing for sure. Neither mine nor my daughter's lives would ever be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Same as the other two

A/N: Same as the other two. But if you DO manage to find a story that is copyrighted I don't own it.

Chapter Three: The Hospital

"Anya your father's on his way," the annoyingly chipper nurse with blonde hair and bubblegum informed me.

I nodded. I decided not to speak to people who managed to be happy on the day my life ended. I might still be alive but he was gone. He was my best friend in the entire world. The brother I could've had. Why did these people expect me to be fine?

My father entered the room. I expected him to yell and rage at me but instead he shot me a sympathetic look. So he knew. I broke into tears and my dad looked uncomfortable. I tried to stop and be strong but the tears continued.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" he asked.

"No. I want somebody to talk to. You're my father! You should be able to help me!" I screeched at him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Listen to what I'm thinking!" I said and as the words left my lips I realized how ridiculous the request was.

"If you don't talk," my dad said as he sat in the chair next to my bed, "I can't hear you."

"He just died. He was sitting there smiling at me and then he just died."

"Honey nobody just dies. He was being reckless and he brought you along for the ri.." he started.

I interrupted him, "Are you saying he DESERVED this?" I asked him as my voice got louder in my overwhelming outrage.

He said nothing but he didn't have to. I knew he thought so.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him.

"Honey I want to be here with you."

"GET OUT !" I repeated through sobs.

He got up to leave and I called after him, "Call Mom."

He hesitated. He loathed my mother but I needed her. He threw me his cell phone, "No you do it."

"Don't think I won't." I said and he walked out.

I dialed my mother's work number.

"Mom."

"Anya honey are you okay?" my mom asked.

"There was an accident. I'm at the hospital. Spike is…" I couldn't say dead. I couldn't handle it yet.

"I'll be right there."

I waited for thirty minutes and my mother appeared in the doorway.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said.

I started to cry again, "God what's wrong with me? He's dead. I don't have any right to cry. He's the one who went through all that pain."

"Honey it's okay. Where's your father?"

"He was here awhile ago."

My mother's eyes filled with rage, "He left! He is in deep this time."

"He didn't leave. I sent him away. He doesn't understand. He thinks Spike deserved to die," I said between sobs and my mother put her arms around me until I stopped.

I sniffed, "God how Lifetime movieish."

My mom laughed, " I know it doesn't seem like it right now but everything will get better."

"I hope so, because if things got worse I don't think I'd live through it," I said as I rolled onto my side and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Same as the others

A/N: Same as the others. I hope there isn't a story like this anywhere else but if there is I didn't write it. This chapter is still from Anya's point of view. IF YOU WANT IT FROM ANOTHER CHARACTER PUT IT IN A REVIEW.

Chapter Four: A Week Later

I'd been in a daze during the rest of my days at the hospital. My real life had fallen apart before my eyes. Once I got out of the place that might've saved my best friends life everything was different.

I went back to school the next day. I hated that more than any other. Everywhere I looked I would see him and his wonderful legacy that I had always been part of. Everything tore at my heart until I felt numb. That was only on the way to first hour. The worst of it all happened then. Mr. Swanson, my homeroom teacher, had been in the Bahamas over the weekend and didn't know.

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Anya where's Spike?"

I blinked back the tears and ran out.

I tripped in the hallway by the office. I screamed all the swear words I knew between sobs and curled myself into a ball. I put my head in my hands and muttered calming words.

"Anya?" a guy's voice asked me.

I looked up. Ray, a guy from homeroom, was standing there, "Yeah?"

"Mr. Swanson didn't know and he's sorry. Do you want to come back with me? If you would rather go home that's fine," he said. He reached out his hand and tried to pull me to my feet.

As soon as he touched my hand flashbacks of the night of the accident, when Spike and I were at the park, ran through my head. I pulled back and fell back onto the floor.

"Please don't touch me," I begged him, "I'm still a little jumpy."

"Okay, I'm going back to class. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Ray thanks. Tell Mr. Swanson I'm heading home." I said as I texted my mom asking her to come get me.

"Bye, I'm sorry about him. I know you loved him and I know how you feel," Ray told me before he headed back down the hallway.

I wanted to ask him what he meant but I headed out the door to wait for my mother. I knew what I had to do and hoped I was strong enough to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything you find like it.

Chapter Five

My mom's car pulled up and she smiled sympathetically at me.

"Hey honey, " she said as I got into the front seat when she saw the sorrow on my face she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I saw him everywhere. Everything I looked at he was there," I said.

"Honey it's going to be hard."

"I don't think it has to be," I admitted to her.

She looked at me in a confused fashion, "What do you mean?"

"I want to come live with you."

She looked hesitantly for a minute and then realization washed over her face, "This is how it has to be isn't it?"

"Yes. I won't be able to continue this way. It's just too hard," I said fighting the sobs.

"Of course."

She talked to dad and although he was heartbroken he agreed that it was for the best.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. It is a filling chapter. A transition, if you will, to where I want to take this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N/ Disclaimer: I don't think there is anything exactly like this story but I might take things from Go Ask Alice A/N/ Disclaimer: I don't think there is anything exactly like this story but I might take things from Go Ask Alice.

Chapter Six

"I don't think I'm ready for this," I said sitting in front of my new school in my mom's convertible. I shook every minute the ride in. I had to do massive breathing exercises to keep from having a mental breakdown.

"Sweetie I think it's a little late for that. It won't be that bad," my mom said.

I got out of the convertible. I knew my mother was to be relocated for work when I asked to live with her. Now 1500 miles from home I was a little homesick. New York Creative Arts High School that sat in front of me had the opportunity to be my own personal heaven or my own personal Hell.

The moment I entered the building I wished I had dressed less Wisconsin-ish. I was wearing worn out blue jeans, complete with holes in both knees, and a white tee shirt. I leaned down and put my reading books in my locker. When I slung my backpack over my shoulder I looked like a complete country girl.

"Hey You," a guy's voice said behind me so I turned around to see an extremely tall Asian looking guy, "Yeah You. You knew?"

"You speak in complete sentences much?" I asked my tone dripping with my bitterness.

He laughed, "Only when people call me out on it. My name's Haruki, I'm new too this year."

"What are you in for?" I asked him. I almost didn't get into this school because you have to have an arts talent. I ended up with a music scholarship.

He scoffed, "You make it sound like we're in jail. My scholarship is for art."

I grimaced, "Yuck. I hate art," Then I saw the potential friend standing in front of me and asked, "What class do you have first hour?"

He reached into his backpack (which he had slung over his left shoulder and was so cool it made him look nothing like a hick) and pulled his schedule out.

"English," He said but he said it like someone would say weasel.

"I have English too. You don't like it?" I asked, "I don't see how that's humanly possible."

"I'm more of a Math person," Haruki said shrugging as we headed towards the English classroom.

"You see that explains so much, why didn't you say so in the first pla," I said but I stopped as I almost choked. There in front of me stood a boy with neon blue hair and his ear pierced.

"Spike?" I whispered quietly even though I knew it wasn't him.

"Who's Spike?" Haruki asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped then as I saw his face fill with a fearful expression I added, "I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "When you're ready to talk I'll be here I guess."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him as I took an empty desk and he sat down next to me.

"You seem like you're almost as broken as I am. I always float towards your type of person," he said.

English was the same and I had Creative Writing, Social Studies, and Photography before Lunch. Haruki wasn't in any of those and I was sure he would have other friends to eat with but he met me at my locker.

"I'm an exchange student this year," he said when I asked him if he was eating with me or some one else, "None of these kids know what to think of me."

"I think I do," I said.

"Yeah? What am I then?"

"I think you are Haruki. You are drawn to people with messed up lives, like to draw anime and you're an awesome first friend."

"Pretty much, but that's just the exterior. You don't know why I'm drawn to people like that."

"Why?"

"That's my secret. Like Spike is yours."

"You don't even know who he was."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Haruki asked but I headed towards a table. He followed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN

I didn't quite understand why my teachers all looked at me with pity the next Friday. I hadn't told anyone about Spike and nobody knew that his funeral was this weekend.

"Anya," my creative writing teacher, Miss Richards, said as I started to leave after class, "Are you okay?"

I faked the happiest expression in the world and answered, "Of course," before leaving her room as quickly as possible. Social Studies and Photography were boring and I heaved a giant sigh of relief when the lunch bell rang.

Haruki was waiting for me at my locker, "So what are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

I was silent.

"I know this is going to sound stalkerish but I think I know where you're going."

"Where?" I asked. How would he know?

"You are going to see Spike in your hometown this weekend. The only thing that doesn't fit is why you're so unhappy about it."

I winced as if he had hit me, "You're wrong," I said and I ran towards the cafeteria.

"Hey wait up!" Haruki yelled after me.

I stood in the lunch line and grabbed an apple.

"That's all you're getting?" the lunch lady asked like she did every day.

"Yes ma' am," I said letting the country girl accent slip out a little bit.

"That'll be fifty cents," she said as I handed her two quarters.

"Hi there," a girl with long bleach blonde hair said from the table in front of me, "you're Anya right?"

"Yeah why?"

"You hang out with Haruki right?"

"Yeah."

The girl was lost in thought and I decided that was the time to make my escape. I went and sat down alone.

"What did I say?" Haruki asked me as he sat down across from me.

"Nothing," I said as I took a bite out of my apple, " you were halfway right."

"So you are going to see Spike this weekend?" Haruki asked hurt.

"Yes."

"Why? I thought you knew I…"

"I'm going to Spike's funeral," I snapped not wanting to hear him say he liked me.

Haruki was silent.

"Yeah. You don't have much to say now do you?" I demanded as I got up, threw my apple core in the trashcan and headed for my next class.

"Anya," my mom said as I entered our new loft and she tossed me a package, "your dad sent you something."

I opened it to reveal my cellphone.

I called my voicemail and entered my security code.

"_Hey Anya It's Spike, just calling to say hi and I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, even if we have to put up with Laura. Bye." _

Hearing his voice pieced my heart. I entered my room and chucked my cellphone with all my strength into the wall above my bed. It made a little hollow spot where it hit and stayed there. I collapsed onto my bed and cried.

"Anya you have a phone call!" my mom called from the other room a few hours later.

I left my room and picked up the cordless, "Okay mom you can hang up," I said and the other line clicked off, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Anya it's Haruki," he said.

"Hi what's up?" I asked.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know about Spike," Haruki apologized.

"It's okay I didn't tell you."

"If you want someone to go with you to the funeral I'll come."

"I'm going with my dad, but thanks. Bye."

"Bye," he said and I hung up.

"Who was that?" my mom asked.

"A friend from school."

"A boy?"

"Yeah but just a friend."

"Too bad. Love makes people happy," she said and returned to her magazine.

I didn't want to tell her that I didn't think I could love anyone but Spike so I went back to my room and welcomed sleep.


	8. A little break from the story Playlist

Fatality Play list:

1. If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna

2. Findin' a Good Man by Danielle Peck

3. Hello by Evanescence

4. You Were Meant for Me by Jewel

5. Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan

6. Numb by Linkin Park

7. I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

8. Untitled by Simple Plan

9. Angel by Sarah McLachlan

10. In Memory by Shinedown ( I want this played my funeral. I think I'll play it at Spike's in this story)


End file.
